A Longer Week
by AnimeOtaku02
Summary: Sequel to A Long Week. Chie and Yosuke are now BF and GF and are trying to celebrate a good Christmas and New Years, but a man constantly tries to kidnap Chie! Who is this man? Will Yosuke keep her safe or will Chie be taken away by this unknown mystery? Main: Yosuke and Chie Minor: Souji and Yukiko
1. A Longer Week

A Longer Week Chapter 1: A Longer Week

Hey guess whose back? Me of course! And so after a couple of months... I am back with a chapter of my sequel to my previous story "A Long Week"... "A Longer Week"!

Disclaimer: I don't own Persona.

* * *

><p><em>Christmas Day<em>

"Unn..." Chie moaned in her sleep. She was lying down asleep in a sleeveless silky purple nightdress next to a sleeping Yosuke in a white T-shirt with black pajama pants. She began to open her eyes and rubbed so she can see clearly. She then quietly got out of bed to not wake Yosuke up. She yawned and began to stretch out her arms and legs. She started looking out of the window and saw blankets of snow covering Inaba.

She then saw something that surprised her. Souji and Yukiko walking and holding hands and were laughing. She wanted to go say "hi" but decided to not disturb their moment. She couldn't help but laugh at her best friend being happy. She was happy for her. But then Chie looked to her side and saw Yosuke still sleeping.

"He's so cute in his sleep." But then she remembered something. She had two gifts to give to Yosuke. She began to think to herself. "_What if he doesn't like it?" ..."What am I thinking? Of course he'll like it damn it!" _She then walked to Yosuke's side of the bed and kissed him gently on the lips. After a couple of seconds he began to kiss back. She then pulled away and stared into Yosuke's eyes as he stared back. She gave him a smile and said"Merry Christmas Yosuke!" Yosuke then gave her a toothy grin and said "Merry Christmas Chie!"

Chie then smiled gently,"I have a present for youuu." she said in a singsong voice. Yosuke's grin grew bigger."Well Chie-**chan** I have a gift for you too." And when she was off-guard he pulled her into the bed with him which made her blush. "Y-Yos..." but she didn't get to finish before Yosuke kissed her quickly. He began to rub his chest against hers making her moan.

But then got out of the bed and started to leave the room leaving Chie dumbfounded. "We'll continue this later." and then gave her a wink. Chie sat there for another 5 minutes."What... just... happened?" She then began to get her two gifts for Yosuke out of a cabinet and went into the bathroom. She had wrapped up her first present which was a new MP3 player with new headphones.

Her 2nd present was a Miss Santa Claus costume. It was a red two-piece with the top being a long-sleeved top with little white furs at the end. It had one button that went right above her boobs with the rest of the shirt hanging out revealing all of her stomach. The bottom was just red underwear that covers only barely her private parts. It also had a Santa hat and black leather boots. She was about to put it on but she heard her phone ring and the caller ID said "Mom" so she **had **to answer it.

"Hello."

_Hi Chie-chan! Sorry we couldn't make it for Christmas. There was traffic and-_

"It's alright mom. I get it. Merry Christmas!"

_Thank you sweetie. Merry Christmas! Bye!_

_"_ Bye Mom!" and she hung up. Now right before she began changing Yosuke walked into the bathroom but didn't see the costume yet. Before Yosuke had a chance to see it she hid both of the presents behind her back. "Y-Yosuke!" Yosuke then looked at her with a questioning look on his face. "What's behind your back?" Chie smiled sheepishly "Ohhh... nothing Yosuke!" And she started to back away and ran leaving Yosuke confused.

Yosuke then started to laugh to himself. "She should know she should be more quiet with the wrapping paper." He heard something knocking on the door but then he heard Chie's voice "I'll get it!" Chie opened the door to reveal Souji and Yukiko. Chie then made a big smile. "Yosuke! Come down here for a sec!"

She then embraced Yukiko. "Merry Christmas Yukiko-chan!" Yukiko hugged her back. "Merry Christmas Chie-chan." Chie let go of Yukiko and embraced Souji."Merry Christmas Souji!" Souji hugged her back too. "Merry Christmas Chie." But she heard a voice behind her "So Souji likes to hug other people's girlfriends huh?" Chie and Souji blushed and they both pulled away. Yosuke then wrapped his arm around Souji's neck and smiled. "Merry Christmas partner."

"But I'll have you know she's taken. See?" Yosuke said as he lifted Chie's neck... revealing a hickey. "Y-Yosuke!" Souji's eyes widened while Yukiko gasped. "Oh... well that's not something someone does in public." Souji then said"Well it was nice to see you two again. Merry Christmas you two." Souji and Yukiko started to walk away and waved goodbye. "Bye guys!" Chie yelled. And the two brunettes walked back into the house.

Chie sighed "It was really nice to see them again, huh Yosuke?" Yosuke nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah." Yosuke then had a grin. "Hey do you want to exchange Christmas presents now?" Chie's face gleamed with excitement." Of course! Hold on a second!" After 2 minutes Chie came back with a medium-sized present. " I know it's not much but here." and she held out the present to him. "Thanks Chie."

He opened the present to reveal the MP3 player and headphones she got him. "Wow! Thanks Chie." " Here is your present." He went into his pocket to reveal a small present. "I know you'll love it." Chie took the present that looked circle-ish. "A game?" She opened it to reveal a movie. " Trial of The Dragon 2?! "Thanks Yosuke!" She then jumped to hug him but he fell back too far and they both fell with Chie on top and Yosuke on bottom,. They started laughing but stopped when their eyes met.

They started leaning towards eachother but suddenly Chie got up leaving Yosuke dumbfounded. She started to walk into the bathroom but looked back at Yosuke. "We'll continue this later." Yosuke was confused but started to laugh to himself. "Looks like Karma came for me." Chie walked into the bathroom and found her outfit still in the cabinet. She took it out and started to take off her nightdress. After that she took out her bra and panties. She started to put on the outfit top which hugged her breasts perfectly and then put on the bottom that made her feel revealed. She then put on her hat and boots.

But right before she could show Yosuke a man broke in through the window. The man had a hood that covered his face but she saw him licking his lips. "Mmm... hello Miss Santa Claus." His flirting was making her mad. "Hey get the hell... ... ** OUT! **She then tried to perform a jump kick but the man grabbed her ankle. She tried to do a follow-up kick but he grabbed her other ankle. She then fell back to land on her hands and do a backwards kick to the man's chin leaving him disoriented for a second.

The man then said in a quiet voice "Now you're getting annoying." Then he quickly grabbed Chie by her neck surprising her by how quickly he moved. He then punched her in the stomach making her gasp in pain. The man took this chance to slip a liquid into her mouth. Chie had tried to keep it from going down her throat but as little drops of it went down she began to feel tired.

"A... sleep potion?!" she began to lose energy as she was tired while the man just smirked. "Now you can be obedient."She was about to be taken away until Yosuke came and grabbed Chie's arm and pulled her towards him. Yosuke let go of her and grabbed his twin kunai. " You... **GET THE HELL OUT! **" The man blew Chie a air kiss making Yosuke even more mad and jumped out of the window.

"You ok Chie?" Chie stood up and went to the sink to spit out the rest of the liquid in her mouth. "I'm fine. Who was that guy?" Yosuke shook his head. "I don't know." They sat there for another good minute until Chie decided to break the silence. "Hey... Do you like my outfit?" Yosuke replied " What out- Oh my God." He started to eye her up and down making Chie embarrassed. "Y-Yosuke? Are you Ok?" Yosuke started to get a nosebleed and fainted surprising Chie as she ran over to him holding his head in her lap."GAH! Yosuke?!"

* * *

><p>Hey guys! So do you like my first chapter of my sequel to "A Long Week", "A Longer Week". Write some reviews, Follow and favorite my stories PLEASE and I shall see you next time!<p> 


	2. Weird Thoughts

A Longer Week Chapter 2: Weird Thoughts

Hi guys. I've been busy so it took me some time to have time to do time on my fanfic. GET IT!? Because I said... never mind just enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Persona.

* * *

><p>It is nighttime and Yosuke is sleeping peacefully while Chie stares at the ceiling,thinking about what had transpired earlier that night. " <em>Who was that guy... AND WHY IN THE HELL DID HE BLOW ME A KISS!?" She<em> thought. " _Well I should sleep for now. " _But before she could drift off to sleep, Yosuke whispers in her ear. " You know you should be asleep right now." He catches her off guard and she almost falls off the bed before Yosuke catches her and pulls her back into his chest. " Yosuke, I thought you were asleep." Yosuke replies " I was but I could hear you silently screaming." Chie blushes in embarrassment, " Oh, gomen. "

Yosuke shrugs "Daijoubu. " Chie then looked at the clock that said " 1:00 a.m." "It's still Yosuke do you-" Chie sweatdrops as she realizes that Yosuke already fell asleep when she was talking. " Was he so tired he didn't want to hear me talk for 5 seconds?

* * *

><p>6:00 a.m.<p>

Yosuke and Chie were sleeping peacefully in their bed until Chie hears a strange sound from a distance. At first she shrugged it off as a bird flying into a garbage can but when she heard it again she sat up in her bed. She quietly got out of the bed to check where the sound was coming from. She tiptoed out of the bedroom and down the stairs and heard the sound getting louder and louder. She couldn't tell what it was until she heard a voice behind her. "You will be..." She quickly turned around and tried to deliver a jump kick to whoever was behind her but realized no one was there.

"Eh? But I could have sworn there was -" but someone finished her sentence for her." Someone behind you? " All of a sudden her body couldn't move. She struggled to try and move any part of her body. She couldn't move her head, neck, shoulder, stomach, chest, arms, hands, fingers, or legs. All she could do was talk. Getting frustrated at being restrained, she felt her blood starting to boil. " Hey! Show yourself you coward! " Then she heard a voice behind her from a distance.

" Hello again my lady." As the man stepped in front of her and grabbed her motionless hand and kissed it, Chie felt herself getting more angry. " You! You're the same guy from the last chapter of the story!" The man took a step back and cleared his throat. " It seems I haven't introduced myself. I'm Daisuke Tomano. The man famous for $1000000000 crimes. Perhaps you've heard of me?" Chie gave a flat expression as she said " Never heard of ya."

Daisuke stood there for a couple of seconds before giving a surprised expression. "WHAT?! Ahem I'm getting a little off-track like this," he licked his lips in a seductive way. " ... so let's get to our fun." As he started to walk slowly toward her, Chie began to panic. She wasn't exactly the type who asks for help in these types of things, as she could just Galactic Punt them away, she **REALLY **needed help with this. She needed to call Yosuke to save her.

"YOSUKE! TASKETE!" Chie screamed as loud as she possibly could making Daisuke's perverted expression turn angry. " You bitch!" Daisuke then brought out a gun as he pointed it at her . But what surprised Chie was that he once again had a lewd expression on his face. " How should you have punishment for that?" Chie sweatdropped " Punishment?"

He walked around behind her and put his gun back in the holster. He took off his black gloves and began rubbing his hands on her stomach, embracing her as she couldn't move to do anything to stop him."H-Hey! Stop it it you jackass!" He began to whisper in her ear " Maybe divine punishment down there? " Chie sweatdropped x100 when she felt his hands move slowly to her vagina.

She started to tear up as to wondering where the hell Yosuke was. She called for him as loud as she could but he didn't answer. She mentally slapped herself. She should have faith in him as she was **Yosuke's **girlfriend. But Daisuke's hands were so close to touching her vagina. She closed her eyes as she waited for "you-know-what" to happen to her.

"CHIE!" Her eyes opened up to see Yosuke running towards them both with both of his two blades in hand. Chie sighed in relief "Yosuke..." "GET OFF OF HER YOU DIRTY BASTARD!" and he performed a moonsault and threw a barrage of kunai Daisuke making him jump back away from Chie. Yosuke stood in front of her in a protective stance. "You ok, Chie?" "Yosuke..." Chie said in a singsong voice. Yosuke replied " Yeah? " She gave him the sweetest smile she could muster. "... I don't know if you noticed but... I CAN'T MOVE!" Yosuke turned around and looked at her and sweatdropped. "Sorry... but why can't you..."

His expression immediately turned from awkward to murderous when he saw that what she said was true. "What the hell..." and he glared at Daisuke with murderous intent."...did you do to her?" Daisuke just smirked " You just had to come and ruin the good part huh?." he said making Yosuke even more angry.

" I have a challenge. If you can defeat me, I'll turn her back to normal and tell you the reason of this. But if you lose, kiss your life and girl goodbye." he said as he got into a battle stance. Yosuke got into a battle stance too.

"Fine with me." he said as he held up his twin blades. Chie sweatdropped. "You do realize that you're betting two important things right now right?" Yosuke looked at her "Don't worry. I'll win this. Besides, there's no way I'll forgive this guy for what he's did to you."

* * *

><p>Now I know what you're thinking, you're thinking "Well Kayla, why in the hell did you take so long to write a chapter that was supposed to be done 3 months ago?" Well dear reader, i have been busy as hell and didn't have time to work on it. But... I SHALL TRY TO STOP BEING LAZY AND WORK ON MY SHIT! So until the next chapter, Bye for now!<p> 


End file.
